


Hunted

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to <a href="http://clintkates.co.vu/">this tumblr</a> for the inspiration.</p><p>Just drafting to start with, but I thought I'd post it here.</p><p>Based on this <a href="http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/post/91940307329/agentotter-uhbishop-fake-movie-meme?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=post_photof">post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

                                                                                                            

 

VAMPIRES:

Boy:

Laurence Tisdale (Laurel crowned from Teesdale, Durham)  
Does not hesitate to kill, but does not particularly enjoy it  
Thinks of death as a necessity  
Obeys his sister, but only his sister  
Dominant when by himself  
Prefers to let his sister kill  
Incredibly religious, but distorts the bible for his own use  
Controlled and focused

Girl:

Talia Tisdale (Morning dew from Teesdale, Durham)  
Enjoys killing  
Dominant personality  
No remorse  
Bloodthirsty  
Protective of her brother  
Manipulative  
Out of control, wild  
Drives an [orange Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder](http://www.bentleylongisland.com/galleria_images/776/776_main_f.jpg)

Parents died as children, and they were taken in by the church in town. The priest raised them until they were teenagers, when they left town to seek out their own life in a bigger city. Along the way they were attacked by a hitchhiker who turned them both and taught them how to survive as a vampire before he himself was killed by Talia. She drank his blood and then became sick so Laurence had to start to kill. After consuming enough blood, Talia became healed, but was consumed by bloodlust. The two went on a killing spree in an attempt to quench her thirst and have continued since then.

 

WEREWOLVES:

Boy:

James Branning (Replace one who forged weapons)  
Well behaved  
Polite  
Educated  
Doesn’t enjoy killing  
Gentle  
Avoids killing at all costs  
Possessive of his sister, but he relies on her to survive

Girl:

Natasha Branning (Rebirth one who forged weapons)  
Kills when necessary  
Knows how to survive  
Dropped out of high school  
Feels like a mother towards James  
Protective of him  
Doesn’t enjoy killing

Both sibling realised their condition when they were teens, however James continued into college while Natasha dropped out of school so that she could learn to control. Because James had not learnt proper control he snapped one month after his girlfriend dumped him and he killed his entire floor at college. He ran away and found Natasha while he was in a vulnerable state and she sheltered and protected him. When the police came to investigate, the two of them escaped into the forest where Natasha continued to protect her brother at all costs, including trying to shelter him and keep him innocent.

 

HUNTERS:

Boy:

Joseph Yeoman (God will increase one owning a small property)  
stoic  
overly protective of Vanessa  
He controls her and feels superior  
He thinks of her as a little girl  
Does not hesitate to kill  
Brilliant hunter  
Does not think of the creatures as people  
Hates killing humans, but does if it’s necessary  
Has very strict morals

Girl

Vanessa Yeoman (Butterfly one owning a small property)  
Does as she’s told  
Loves the killing  
Enjoys the killing no matter the species  
Thinks her brother is weak because of his morals  
She stays quiet, but thinks of herself as superior  
Wild  
Kills on sight, and is not a good tracker

As children they saw their entire town ravaged by werewolves. A small group of children survived thanks to the churches basement. The children ran into the forest in an attempt to find safety. Joseph took control and protected Vanessa, killing animals and learning to survive. Vanessa observed the killing and soon learnt to as well, but she seemed to enjoy it more than her brother. Joseph continued to look after his sister even as they both grew older and she stopped needing his help. The two of them began to hunt any creatures they saw, Joseph hunting them down as he sought to save people from them while Vanessa tagged along so that she could slaughter them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
